The candidate's long-term goal is to become a Korean American prevention science nurse researcher who can make an important contribution to understanding the influence of immigrants cultural heritage and cultural adaptation on minority children's developmental outcomes. As a first step, the short-term goal is to become an in dependent researcher who incorporates the understanding of Korean American families' cultural heritage and cultural adaptation within family-based preventive intervention. To achieve this goal, a research development plan is proposed with five objectives: (1) to solidify a foundation in the methodology of conducting preventive intervention research, (2) to become knowledgeable with a promising empirically based preventive intervention, the Incredible Years Basic Parenting Program, (3) to increase my analytic skills in issues related to Korean culture and cultural adaptation, (4) to build more substantive expertise in the socialization of young children, and (5) to develop a strong publication record. The overall goal of the proposed research is to pilot-test the feasibility, accessibility, and cultural appropriateness of the Incredible Years Basic Parenting Program with Korean American families. Specific aims of the pilot test are to: (1) determine the feasibility and acceptability of proposed recruitment and retention methods among Korean American families, (2) determine the participants' burden on data collection and attending intervention group, (3) examine the cultural appropriateness of intervention content and delivery methods among Korean American families, and (4) evaluate the effects of the Incredible Years Basic Parenting Program on parenting practices among Korean American families using a randomized experimental design. The sample will include 36 first generation Korean American families (24 intervention and 12 control) in the Pacific Northwest. Data will be obtained using process evaluation tracking system, focus group interviews, and self-report instruments. It is hypothesized that the intervention group parents will demonstrate fewer negative parenting practices than the control group parents after participating in the intervention. Findings will support the development of a culturally appropriate and linguistically competent Korean American parent-training program and for a full scale health promotion clinical trial to be evaluated in a future R01 application.